Another Veela Fic!
by Vintage Ginger
Summary: Yet ANOTHER Veela Dramione....BUT WITH A TWIST!
1. Her

So, this is about the five-hundred-millionth Fanfic i've started. It's a Veela fic. but not typical. I will try to update as much as I can, but I have 2 conditions,

1. If I get 10 reviews on each chapter. Once you guys hit 10, I'll put up a new chapter. It's not for some ego reason, it's so I know if people are actually READING IT.

2. If my internet is working. Sometimes my internet dies. Or my dad turns it off if he's upset at me. boo. So I'll try to work around that, but i dont know if I'll be able to.

And if someone could beta for me, that would be fantastic.

For reviews: please don't write obscenities telling me how terrible the chapter is and that I should die. Not only do you look like an idiot, but I won't take you seriously, either. If you don't like something, just say it politely. Don't swear like it's going out of style. (because it already is)

But there may be some light swearing in the story. I'm not a hypocrite! I said LIGHT. such as: Damn, ass, shit. an occasional fuck. but not fucking cunt bastard damn ass fuck shit. uhhhh no.

I hope you guys like it and please please please remember to review!!!!

Lassie the Wonderdog

Chapter 1: _Her_

"Who is that?"

"I don't know. Ask her name!"

"No way. You know how stupid I get!"

"Yeah. but she won't know you as 'that kid with the scar'. RON. JUST GO."

"Fine. ugh. You better buy me a few dozen chocolate frogs for this, Harry."

Ron approached the newest Gryffindor that everyone was talking about. Harry, Ron and Hermione were starting their 7th year at Hogwarts, although 1/3 of the Golden Trio was missing. They knew Hermione was appointed Head Girl with none other than Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. Grrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaattttttt. But Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Then _she_ walked in. She was beautiful. She had long slivery blonde hair that flowed down to her waist, and fragile, pale skin. Her eyes were a piercing shade of blue-green, and she seemed to radiate a soft golden glow around her. Hermione would have realized in a second that she was a Veela. She winked at a group of 3rd year Hufflepuff boys and they all passed out before her eyelid had replaced itself at it's open position. Ron was just about to take the last step to talk to her, when Draco Malfoy swooped in from behind.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you look new and being Head Boy, it's my duty to show you around. No doubt a beauty like you is in Slytherin, am I right?"

"Well, actually. I'm in Gryffindor. Sorry to dissappoint you. And I already know that you're the Head Boy."

"What? How would you know? It hasn't even been announced to the school yet..."

At this point, she stood on her toes and leaned into his ear and whispered,

"Because. I'm Head Girl. See you around, _Ferret._"

Draco looked like he was about to throw up. He walked slowly back to Crab, Goyle, and Blaise and simply shook his head. Blaise was the first to speak twenty minutes later when they were settled at their Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"So wait, she rejected you?! And She's in GRYFFINDOR?! That Sorting Hat needs a few of those holes to been sewn shut. But seriously, tell us what she said that had you looking like you saw a ghost for the first time.

"You'll find out in a few minutes. Promise."

Before Blaise could fit in another word, Dumbledore started his first speech of the year. He went on about his hopes for interhouse unity and danger-this, Voldemort-that, and only paused to bring up one seemingly enlightening fact that everyone wanted to know. The Heads of Hogwarts. He adressed the students in a calm manor, surely expecting the uproar of congradulations from friends of the lucky boy and girl who would wear the title "Head" before their genders.

"This year, we have chosen, yet again, two outstanding students from seperate houses to be appointed Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year's girl has changed appearance from last year considerably, and this year's boy is still a charming young man. They have the highest grades and test scores in their year, and come from heavily rivaled houses. I am sure they will put their differences aside for this year, and work as a team to continue to keep Hogwarts' name respectable. Being a Head is a very high honor at this school, so please respect both of our Heads. With out further ado, please applaude Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Draco Malfoy: Head Girl and Boy."

The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables erupted the most applause and cheering, but Harry and Ron were still confused as to where Hermione was.

"Ron, did you see Hermione? Because I sure didn't. Hey, what's that girl doing up there? I thought she was new."

"Harry, weren't you paying attention? Dumbledore said that the Head Girl went through some considerable changes this summer. Mate, I-I think that's---"

"HERMIONE?! What?! No, that can't be her. Can it?"

"I would like the Heads to stay after the feast so as to be shown to their rooms, as you will not be staying in your house common rooms."

Hermione and Draco left from the Teachers' table and Hermione wedged herself between Harry and Ron. Draco had returned to equally pale/green faces on Blaise, Crab, and Goyle. Ron, Harry, and Hermione made small conversation, which was mainly Hermione asking the other two boys what was wrong with them. They were staring at her, and Ron was slightly drooling. The four Slytherins across the table way couldn't seem to finish dinner. Draco looked at the other three and said, "Yeah. Those were my thoughts, _exactly." _

At the end of dinner, Hermione and Draco stayed behind so Professor Dumbledore could show them to their special Head Dorms.

"I expect both of your summers went well? Especially yours Miss Granger."

"Eh. Not exactly. My parents and I went to Italy for holiday, and then I got bit by some foul creature. Well, I figured out what it was after it bit me, but I guess I'll talk to you in your office later about everything. You know, it's a dreadfully painful transformation. But I have the scent now! And the best part, they're at Hogwarts!"

"I would love to talk to you about everything later, as you suggested, but as for now, you two must be shown to your dorm. This way!"


	2. Metamorphosis

This chapter may be kinda long/pointless, but I just want to put it in because I like it.

So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, dislike, idolize, i dont care, JUST REVIEW!!!!

Lassie the Wonderdog

Chapter 2: Metamorphosis

The three of them wove through a few corridors, but nothing too confusing. The Head's room was across the hallway from the kitchens (conveniently). Dumbledore gave them the password, _Gummies_, and the portrait of Rapunzel brushing her hair swung open to reveal a key-hole shaped entryway. Nifty to say the least, in the my, the author's, opinion. They all clambered through to find an all-beige common room. Well actually, all-beige everything.

"Excuse me, Professor but I have a question."

"I suppose I should take questions at the end of the tour. As to save time and useles explanations. But I am sure you are asking about the color yes? Ah, well, I felt that this year onward that the Heads should choose how to decorate the dorm themselves. Every room is colored like this. You may decorate however you want. As a pair. Now, Here is your shared common room. There is a fireplace and this year in fact, we have installed a TV and DVD player in here. Miss Granger knows how to use them, Mr. Malfoy, so there is no need to worry. Oh, and Miss Granger your parents have been so kind as to send us all your movies as well. And your iPod as well. They are all in your room with your luggage. Speaking of rooms, up these stairs there are two rooms. They are equal in size and in layout. There is a four-poster bed, desk, dresser, closet, bedside tables, rug, and I think that is it. If I forgot any we shall see when we get there. Between our two rooms is the bathroom. Yes, unfortunately you must share a bathroom, but it is exactly double the size of the Prefect's bathroom. You each have your own bathtub, so you may bathe at the same time, if you wish. There is one shower, one toilet, and one sink. Any hygene or beauty product you need will be instantly placed in your separate linen and toilettrie closests in the bathroom. The closests are filled with towels, washclothes, sponges, and anything else you need as I mentioned. That is all I need to inform you on, and if you need anything, you may walk across the hall to the kitchens. The Elves will be most happy to help you. Miss Granger, I assume you know how to get in. Great. Now about your tale about your summer. I feel that maybe tomorrow during your Head Planning Free Time should be an adequate amount of time for you to come speak to me, yes? Alright then. You will receive your timetables tomorrow at breakfast, But your classes will not start until next week, as it is already a Thursday. It seems that our first years are having harder and harder times navigating around Hogwarts. Maybe I should give out maps to them. Hmm. Well. I will see you both at breakfast. Have a pleasant decorating and sleeping. Goodnight."

With those last parting words, Albus Dumbledore excused himself from their dorm room. It took Malfoy about two seconds to get to the question he had been wondering for so long.

"What the bloody hell happened to you, Granger? I mean. I've heard of late bloomers, but this? There has to be a great bit of magic involved."

"Yes, well. You'll find out tonight what I went through over the summer. Yes, there was magic involved, but I didn't perform it myself. It all makes perfect sense now, for you. I suppose I should write Dumbledore a letter after I decorate my room. You should go fix up yours and then we can do the bathroom, hallway, and common room. I'll bring my DVDs down to the TV set. Oh, I should go talk to Doby about what you'll need tonight."

"What is happening to me tonight? And how do you know about it?! What the hell happened to you anyways?! And what the bloody hell are DVDs?!"

He never got the answers to his questions. She had already bounced up the stairs and into her room. She had a clear vision for her room. Emerald and Sapphire, or Pink and Orange. It was a heavy debate, but she knew it would be one of those two. She finally settled on the Emerald and Sapphire, deciding it was more comforting and not as obnoxious as the pink and orange. Her bedsheets were a deep emerald, and the comforter was a brilliant sapphire. The rest of the room coordinated as such and when everything was in the right color, she unpacked her trunk and organized. Her dresses and skirts were hung in the closet along with blouses, while shirts, jeans, underwear and other clothing was put into the dresser. She took out an entire trunk of books and conjured a bookshelf. She organized all the books by title and then finally sat down to write a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I think that tomorrow myself and Draco will not be able to appear at breakfast. The Malfoys are a long line of Veelas, and I can smell that he will go through transformation tonight. I may be able to arrive for our meeting, but if I cannot, you may come here to see a glimpse of what I went through over the summer. It is painful, as all senses are being heighted, so if you do in fact arrive tomorrow, please be very quiet when you come in. I am arranging tonight after decorating for Doby to prepare all the necessary objects needed. If you could tomorrow at breakfast state that the Heads are drafting the Prefects' rounds schedules and will not leave the dorm for the entire day, that will cause less confusion and will prohibit anyone from dong something stupid. If you could also pull aside Harry and Ron and tell them what is happening, that would be greatly appreciated, seeing how I may or may not be able to. Please tell them also that becoming a Veela is incredibly painful and that no visitors are allowed to the Head's Dorm._

_Happy new school year,_

_Hermione_

She had just put down the quill when there was a knock on her door. She told Draco to come in and he slowly opened the door. He saw the room and was impressed.

"Who knew a Gryffindor would prefer Blue and Green to Red and Gold. But then again, you aren't really a Gryffindor anymore. You look like a Slytherin now. Just the whole 'perfect' thing. But of course, I know the difference."

"yeah. Which is why you introduced yourself to me today. Mmm Hhmm, sure. Are you ready to decorate the other rooms? Because if not, I'm starting without you."

She left her desk and walked into the bathroom, grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him with her. They had decided on making the metal accents in the bathroom silver, because they both thought gold was a tacky color. Draco's bathtub was of course, Green, while Hermione picked an Amethyst purple color. Draco complained about the colors clashing, but Hermione fired back with him knowing nothing of the color wheel and how green and purple accented each other. Boys, pssh. The shower, sink, and toilet were a pure white which almost seemed to shimmer. Hermione's closet was a matching shade of purple, and Draco's was a matching green. They were proud of the bathroom and were equally impressed at how easily they had decorated it.

"Okay, I was thinking for the hallway/ stairwell/ _thing_, and the common room we could make it kind of a cozy, maybe warmer feeling to it. Maybe more wood as opposed to stone?"

"Yeah that sounds cool. But can we make one wall silver at least?"

"Fine, we'll let the hallway walls be silver, and then the common room walls will be maybe a...burnt orange? Because it's a warm color, but not too over bearing."

"Sure. Leather seating and a stone mantle?"

"Yep. You go shower and stuff, I can take care of it."

"I think I should help you, I mean, we will be living here together after all."

"I decorated my room in 7 and 1/2 minutes. I think I can manage, Malfoy."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go take that shower. Actually. I think I might take a bath."

"Ohhh no you aren't. A bath is a very bad idea tonight. I don't know when _it_ will happen. Take a 5-minute shower. Please. It's for your own safety, I promise. Now shoo."

He gave her a skeptical look, but decided that if he could take a shower and not do any work, that he would take her up on her offer. He felt extremely cold, anyways. That, of which is a very abnormal temperature to feel at the beginning of September. Hermione had the hallway and common room finished in three minutes, feeling instantly warmer and more at home that with the completely beige rooms. She got her letter and walked across the hall into the kitchens. She called Doby and asked him to send Dumbledore her letter immediatly, and handed him a list of things she would need. She hurried back to the dorm and dashed upstairs to get her books on Veelas. They were all close together, due to her organizational skills, and she leafed through them to find the section she needed. She heard the shower stop, Draco walk into his room, and a minute and a half later, heard her name being called and finally something dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. _He's started._ She marked her place, and ran into his room. He was on the floor, out cold, and beginning to sweat. She magically lifted him onto his bed, and ran back for her book.

Everything went out the window, and her mind was only focused on Draco, and when Doby would bring the supplies. She needed a large amount of cold water, which she could do herself with the _Aguamenti_ spell, but needed something to hold it in. She got a washcloth from Draco's cabinet and ran in under cold water. She returned to find him bleeding from the mouth. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting that, and ran to the bathroom to get another washcloth for Draco to chew on. The intense pain causes the sufferer to compress their teeth on something, anything. Which, a lot of the time, is their tongues. She dabbed his forehead with cool water and looked down at his hands. They were purple. Good. That meant he'd live through this. She lifted up his sleeve and saw clots in his veins. His skin was paler than she had ever remembered and waited for the clots to dissolve into the blood. He let out a scream and Hermione's eyes shot up to his face. His eyes were clenched shut, and his face was red. She dropped his arm and moved her hands to his temples. She rested her head on his heartbeat, to track how far into the process he was. Nearly the middle. She looked down at his arm; clots are gone. Great. He let out another cry of pain and Hermione jumped back to check her book.

_After the clots dissolve, the bones and muscles of the Veela will shrink or grow, depending on the gender. Males often grow, while women often shrink. Both processes are extremely painful, and require another Veela to hold them close in order to ease the pain. Otherwise, the Veela in process may die._

Hermione dropped her book and jumped onto Draco's bed. She had managed to lift Draco up from his fetal position of torture, and held his shoulders close to her. He felt too warm to be human. It was almost over. Where the hell was Doby. She needed a mirror. She couldn't move, Draco needed her there. She needed Doby to hurry up. As if he had read her mind Doby apparated into Draco's room, arms full with jars of odd-looking things, a mirror, a wash basin, and even a plate of food.

"Missus needed these? Oh no. Missus, what is happening to to Sirs? What is wrong?"

"He's going through the process of being a Veela, and needs to be held by another Veela. It's a long story. Hand me the mirror!"

He hastily handed her the mirror and Hermione looked down to see Draco's lips purple. _Damnit. Don't die now. you are almost there. I can smell it, it's almost over. Come on Draco._ She squeezed Draco's hand and poured all her power into keeping him alive. She glanced down and saw his face a normal color. She held the mirror to his face, and yelled his name.

"DRACO MALFOY, VEELA, WAKE UP!"

His eyes snapped open, and were black. _Good._ "I summon this Veela's eyes to the surface. As a beacon of light in a world of dull wizards, let his eyes and his traits light a path of good fortune in his life. Let him soon find the scent of his mate, and let her allow him into her heart. I know present this Veela to the Wizards of the World."

She motioned for Doby to hand her the basin, filled it with water, and breathed on the surface of the water. She waited for it to sparkle and then proceeded to pour it all down Draco's body.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! Granger, why are you holding me? Why am I wet? Why do I hurt so much?"

"Why am I holding you? Because you would have been dead otherwise. Why are you wet? Because it's what you go through in the Veela process. Why do you hurt so much? You just endured 3 hours of bones, muscles, skin, hair growing, your eyes changing colors, your blood renewing itself as Veela, and you almost bit your own tounge off."

Draco started at Hermione, then looked at his reflection, looked at Hermione, then at his reflection. "So. I'm a..a Veela? So wait, that means that your a"

"Veela too. Yep. I just saved your life, your welcome, much. As soon as you introduced yourself to me today, I could smell it on you. You reeked of Transformation. Ugh. It smells like a mix of eggs and dirt. Then as is got closer, I told you to take a fast shower, because that makes it so the smell of the Process is undetectable. That smells like a corpse. Disgusting. Now, go to sleep, and you will have a dream of a scent. That scent will be the scent of your mate. I'm going to go write a letter to your parents telling them what happened and that you are just fine, but you haven't found your mate yet. Then I'm going to gather my Veela books and I want you to spend tomorrow reading through them. You're lucky you know, I didn't have another Veela to hold me. I almost died."


	3. A Scent

Hey guys! Last chapter was pretty intense, huh? (it's okay if you say no, lol.)

Chapter 3: A Scent

Hermione slowly closed Draco's door, and then turned to Doby. "You have absolutely everything on that list I gave you?"

"Yes Missus. Doby has all the ingredients the Missus needs."

"Thank you so much Doby. And how many time have I told you that my name is Hermione, not Missus."

"So sorry Missus---Hermione."

With a snap of his fingers, Doby was gone. He had left her all the jars she needed to make the potion. The scent dreams took approximately 3 hours. The potion took one to make and two to simmer. Perfect. She had left the plate of food in his room. He would need to take the potion on a full stomach. One raven's foot, two pints of toad's blonde, 4 female Veela hairs, 2 and a half pig's snouts, two generous pinches of time turner dust. The potion was finished at one hour exactly, and Hermione left it simmering in the Common room. She went to her room and wrote a letter to The Mafloys.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_As you may or may not know, your bloodline has Veela blood in it. Your son may have described myself, Hermione Granger, as a Muggle-born, but this past summer I was bit by a Veela and went through the excrutiatingly painful process myself. He went through the process on the eve of our arrival at Hogwarts, after we had been shown to our Heads' dorm. I could smell it on him that the process would begin that night, and I alerted Headmaster Dumbledore. So as not to alarm the other students of Hogwarts, he will be telling them we are working on the Prefect Rounds timetables. I took care of him through his transformation, and he is alive and healthy. He is asleep right now, acquiring the scent of his mate. As I am writing, the Scent Rememberance potion is simmering. I am sure your son will be writing you soon, excited or confused by his transformation. I left most of my Veela books in his room to read through the weekend. Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy days to read this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She tied the letter to her owl's leg, and sent it out into the night. She checked the time on her bedside clock, 1:19. She had one more hour until Draco should be done. She opened the door to her bathroom and filled up her bathtub. She rummaged through the closet and found towels, washclothes, soap, shampoo, and other necessities. She lowered herself into the tub and relaxed. The bubbles foamed dangerously to the top of the tub, and she turned off the water. She kept a steady eye on the wall and a steady ear on Draco's room. All she heard was breathing. An occasional sigh or sniff. She remembered her scent dreams. She never wanted them to end. And when she found him here, at Hogwarts. She was elated. She glanced at the clock, 1:39. She had enough of the bubbles, and let the stopper at the bottom of the tub out, sending the water and bubbles spiraling down it. She pulled herself out of the tub and dried off. She put on her pajamas, and quickly brushed her hair. She threw it up into a ponytail and dashed downstairs with an empty flask in her hands. The potion was just finished when she came down, and she poured the potion into the flask. She blew on the outside of the bottle, making it cool intantly. She walked up the stairs and slowly opened Draco's door. Seeing he was still asleep, she slowly perched herself at the end of his bed. She had to wait a total of five seconds before his eyes shot open and Draco sighed. He pulled himself up on his elbows and it looked like he was pouting.

"What's wrong," she asked, making him almost fall out of his bed.

"AGH! What's wrong with me?! What kind of person waits for someone to wake up?! And for your information, I didn't want the smell to stop. What is that in your hand?"

"This? This is the Scent Rememberance Potion. Eat that plate of food over there. You have to take it on a full stomach. It makes you remember the scent of your mate, so you don't forget it. Not like you would, but you know, safety precautions."

"Oh yeah. Safety precautions. What's this next to my plate? It's in my dad's handwriting...but, it's for...you."

"Oh great! That means your parents got my letter!"

"YOU WROTE MY PARENTS?!"

"Well someone had to. You were passed out and disoriented. I figured they would like to know what's going on. So shut up, git." She stuck her tounge out at Draco and took the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Thank you very much for taking care of our Draco. We did in fact know we had Veela blood, but we did not know when he would change. It is very fortunate that you are a Veela as well, and my wife and I thank you profusely for making sure our son did not perish in the process. Some are not so lucky. Draco has only mentioned your bloodline once, and despite our public facades, we are not in fact obsessed about the purity of blood. We have only recieved glowing comments on you, and were pleased to hear you were Head Girl this year. Please contact us if you or Draco need any help with being a Veela. We may have more information on this subject. Feel free to interrupt our less than busy schedules, it would be a happy interruption._

_Signed,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. I assume Draco is awake by now, yes? If he is, tell him that we will be visiting him tomorrow. Well, that means visiting you, too no doubt. Goodbye_

"Hey Malfoy, tomorrow you better feel better."

"Why? So you can go play with Scarface and Ginger?"

"No. Your parents are coming."

"WHAT?! They can't. I mean. But--"

"And apparently they don't care about blood purity either. Here I was, disillusioned my entire 6 years until now. And apparently you only make glowing comments about me. You're such a git sometimes do you know that? Making my life hell when you didn't even need to. OI! Don't make that face. You lost a lot of nutrients in the Process. And your bones and muscles are still very weak. I'm surprised you can even sit up on your own without crying...Okay, now you're done. Take this. You do not ever want to lose the scent. Ever, you hear me? I was surprised to find out my mate. I even went to the Fates and asked them what the hell was wrong with them. But they explained everything. If you excuse me, it's two-thirty. I'm getting some sleep. Come get me if you need me. And it better not be stupid, either."

"Wait. You--you don't _care_ that I did all that to you for no reason? But--shouldn't you be furious right now?"

"Who says I'm not? And I do care. I'm just not in the mood to deal with it, because I just had to deal with your sorry arse. Now, I need sleep to attend to."

"Hermione, wait. Listen, I'm sorry. It's just, people expect Malfoys to be perfect. And, I got so caught up in that that I guess there were a few casualties. Can you forgive me? Please?"

"I guess I don't have a choice. You are lucky I'm a forgiving person. It's not okay, but I forgive you. Goodnight."

"Wait! How did--how did you become a Veela. You never looked like one before now."

"Ugh. I guess I could tell you the story. Meet me down in the common room. I need to get some stuff from my room."

"What do you need?"

"My wand, a blanket, a pillow, an energy potion, and some of my Veela books. I'll be right back just meet me down there."

She dashed up to her room and retrieved everything she needed. She came back down to see Draco sittingon the couch looking into the fire a concentrated look on his face. She snuck up behind him and yelled in his ear. He jumped and hit her in the head.

"Ow!!! My fault, my fault."

"Ow! No, shut up it was mine. I shouldn't have come up and scared you. Okay. So now that we're both injured, I guess I have a story to tell you.

"So I went with my family to Italy this summer, because last year we went to Spain and wanted to try something new. And for a week I couldn't sleep. And I went out to the balcony of the villa we were staying at, and I see something on the ground below. My stupid curiosity getting the better of me, I went down and tried to find the thing on the ground. I couldn't find it until it came up behind me and bit my arm. I had my wand with me, so I stupified it and ran back to my room. I cleaned out the wound and went to sleep. And then the next day my mom told me I didn't wake up. I can remember everything. My legs started to feel like they were exploding on the inside. I felt like I was being ripped apart. I was biting my bedsheets, and I couldn't see, hear, smell, feel, taste anything. Then, I could see, hear, smell, feel and taste everything. It was so painful. My mother was crying and I remember crying so hard. You had it so easy, with someone who knew what they were doing.

"And so then I felt my blood stop flowing and there were small points all over my body that just burned. I remember screaming and the screams hurting my ears. Then my muscles started to become smaller, but more toned. My bones shrunk as well, but not considerably. My skin was draining itself of color and I opened my eyes and couldn't see anything. My parents had brought someone magical in because I remember someone holding something, presumeably a mirror, up to my face and saying 'I summon this Veela's eyes to the surface. As a beacon of light in a world of dull wizards, let her eyes and her traits light a path of good fortune in her life. Let her soon find the scent of her mate, and let him allow her into his heart. I know present this Veela to the Wizards of the World.' And then I regained my eyesight. Then he breathed on some water and poured it all over me. And I came to, just like you did. Except you didn't have the problem of hair. Oh, that was so painful. My hair had to grown and change colors. My transformation took probably 5 hours. Yours only took 3. Then I passed out again and had dreams of my mate's scent. At first, I saw his face, my mate. To say I was miffed, was an understatement. I bashed down the Fates' door and yelled for them to give me answers. They told me that they had paired me with my mate because 'You are intelectually and sexually compatible. Both ferocious and passionate in everything you do.'

"Needless to say, when I smelled him again on the Hogwarts Express I was elated. It took me about a month to get used to everything Veelas can do. We can do a lot you know. I found out that each Veela has a different combination of powers. I have four. I can control temperatures, have an insanely accurate internal clock, all of my senses are hieghted, and I can read minds. Yours is a fun mind to read. The best part is that Occlumency or Legillimency doesn't work on us. And Veritaserum, it works as counter-Vertiaserum since we can only tell the truth. I love being a Veela. It has a few fallbacks, though. One, everyone wants you. I walked past a group of Hufflepuffs and had something in my eye and I blinked which, albeit, it looked like a wink, and they all fell over. It's so weird, having people find you attractive. I never thought I would experience it. Do you remember your mate's scent, yet?"

"Well, uhm. No, not really. But yours took 5 hours? Damn, that must have sucked. What does your mate smell like?"

"He smells like, well--er--uh...I don't know how to describe it. All the smells that make you happy rolled into one. All the smells that make you want sex, rolled into one. He smells like...perfection. You have to remember your scent. Come on. I remembered mine."

"Yeah, but. I don't know. Well, wait. Okay. Say that you have one Veela, and then they know their mate. But the mate has a DIFFERENT mate--"

"Impossible. Once the male smells his mate's scent, the mate is bound to him unless she declines. It's impossible, really."

"Oh. well. good. WAIT. Why are we being nice to each other?"

"Because, 1, we're in the safety of our own Dorm where no one can see or hear us being nice. 2, I just saved your life, kind of. 3, I don't know, maybe the fact that Voldemort died not from Harry Avada-ing him but from trying to make another Horcrux of himself and his soul along with his body spontaeneously combusted??(A/N!!!! I know that made no sense, but I wanted Voldemort OUT of the picutre. D) Oh, by the way, I think your parents like me. Can I go to bed now?"

"No," Draco said, "Besides, I have something else I need to talk about with you about Veelas."

"No. No more talking about Veelas. _Accio Veela Books_! Duck." All 38 of her Veela books came zooming from her room and directly into the empty space where her and Draco's heads used to occupy. They settled themselves on a coffee table nearby, and the one on the top opened itself.

"Read those," She said with a massive yawn, "after babysitting a transitioning Veela all night, I'm tired. And besides, I have to look nice for your mommy and daddy, don't I? Wake me when they get here, please."


	4. Fate

Wow. I had really no idea you guys would like this story! Your reviews are so fun to read and I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's interested!

I'll try not to leave you with cliffs. because that's just mean. If I do leave you with one, feel free to rant. But not obnoxiously. please. I deal with enough obnoxious people in REAL life, I do not need them in internet-land. kthnx.

Also, I might not be updating for a while, so if my posts slow down, I'm REALLLLY sorry. I'll try to keep it going as long as I can, but I can't grantee anything

LTW.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Fate to Scream For

"Hermione. Hermione. HERMIONE! Wake up! My parents are here! Well not actually in here, but they were coming into the cas---"

Draco couldn't finish his blabbering because a Sapphire-colored satin pillow was hurdling toward his face.

"Okay. That HURT."

"NO CRAP IT DID, YOU GIT. Why didn't you wake me up EARLIER?! Hoping they are walking slow and distracted, they'll be here in about twelve minutes, but guessing as they are walking faced paced and excited and determined I have about two minutes. Oh lovely. WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE. STALL THEM. SHOO!"

Hermione pushed Draco out of her room, completely disregarding one of her favorite pillows was still in his hands, after being hit in the face with it. She Scourgify-ed every possible thing that needed it, and slipped on something respectable, but still fashionable. _I'll just throw something emerald on. That will impress them. Oh dear merlin, why can't he just remember the scent. I mean, I'm ten feet away from him. And it's not like I'm __unattractive__ or anything. Oh monkeys, they're here. _

Oh yeah. You read correctly. Hermione was in fact Draco's mate. 100 true. Swear to God. If I'm lying then I'll dye my hair yellow.

Well, I suppose I should start with the scent dreams, yeah? Yeah. Sooooooo, after Hermione was a full-fledged Veela, she started having weird, oddly erotic, but overall very pleasant dreams. Actually she would try to sleep as long as possible, just to revisit them.

They were always starting with an outline of a boy--no, a _man_. And a smell. A smell that was unrecognizable, but still very familiar. She could see the smell in a cloud around him and wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off. She could always feel her eyes glaze over, even if she was in a dream world, and feel herself drunk with lust. She would slowly walk to the outline, and it would start to fill.

It started from the feet; well-made, Italian, expensive shoes. Then pants; simple, dark-washed jeans, but fit him well. A black belt, the buckle having 2 small stones on it, one green and the other silver (or "clear" depending on how you would describe it).

A black t-shirt, with a single emerald green stripe diagonal from the right shoulder to the left hip. Somewhat pale skin, although it almost had a glow to it. But before the head would appear, she would always wake up. Or something would wake her up.

Boo. Life is a jerk, isn't it? But one morning nothing disturbed her. And she saw the face. _His_ face. The one she would spend the rest of her life with. She screamed. Loudly. Actually, scientists think she broke a decibel level. She tore the covers off of her body and jumped out of bed. _How the HELL could they do this to me?! Him?! Of all the people in the world, HIM?! The Fates better have a DAMN good explanation of this._

By this time, of course, the rug in her room had two very icy, very foot-shaped patches on them. Hermione fell when she tried to take a step.

"Okay I really need to work on controlling my anger."

She gingerly picked herself off the floor, and crossed to a bucket next to her fireplace filled with what seemed to be soot. She picked up a handful the black sand and threw it into the fireplace and firmly said,

"The Fates," and stepped into the green flames.

* * *

Sorry it's short! But I felt if I went on it would be INSANELY long. I'll try to update ASAP

And I'm still looking for a beta!


	5. Temporary White Noise

Thanks to all you cool kids that reviewed chapter 4:  
Amanda, Magicgrl07, Ashley01fan, Sharp fang, Jen, G8iya, Caramel crazy, Nuttymeggie, Ameliagirl, MoonStarRose, and Anonymous.

Sorry I've been behind, I've been tied down with school work and nosy parents, so I had to actually HIDE my files of stories. So then I forget they're there.

BUT. Here's a new chapter, don't forget to review! 10 Reviews-- new chapter!

**IMPORTANT: I might redo the first four chapters to make them LESS OOC, because right now, the first four chapters are bothering me. But it all depends on you guys who are READING THIS. If you want me to keep them the way they are, thats great, if you want them changed, that's cool too! **

**Just tell me in a review what you want!!!**

* * *

_Here's Chapter 5: Temporary White Noise_

Hermione appeared out of the green flames and coughed. _I'll never get used to that smoke. But, to the more pressing matter at hand..._

"FATES. YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLAINATION OF THIS. OR ELSE I'LL--"

Before she could say anymore, a light hand tapped on her shoulder and pulled her out of her rage for a brief window of opportunity.

"Miss, I'm VERY sorry, but we have a new system of operation now. You'll have to take a number and wait for the Fates to finish their other appointments. There are only 2 other people here waiting, and their session now will only be a few more minutes. Here, please, take a seat. Read a magazine. Puzzle through a sudoku, you are number twelve."

The exceedingly nice young woman handed Hermione a piece of white paper with a boldly written, "12," on it. She ushered her over to a row of chairs, with a few tables sparsely mixed in. She looked through the magazine collection, only to be greeted by muggle paparazzi magazines, definitely not worth her time. She looked over at the young boy sitting next to her. He couldn't have been any older than 16, she gauged, and he looked completely distraught over his issues.

"So kid, why are you here?"

"Me? Well you see. I'm in love with my girlfriend, Rosalina, but there is a Veela girl I know and--"

"You're her mate? That's my problem, too. You see, my mate and I have been enemies for 6 years. Now all of a sudden the Fates just want us to accept it and fall in love? I don't think so."

"I'm sorry for your situation. It's just that, I can't stand to lose Rosalina. But the Veela girl is so pretty. And I know that I can't just let the Veela die."

"That IS a dilemma, I'm sure the Fates can help you sort it out, though."

The woman who gave Hermione her "12" called out for the next in line, "Number 11? You're up."

The boy to her side as the boy slowly got up and walked through the doorway. Hermione sat in silence for a mere minute, as the boy walked out again, shaking his head. She already knew the verdict; he has to be with the Veela. Those were the rules of nature, and those rules can't be broken, not even by magic.

"Number 12? Your turn."

Hermione got up and walked into the office, PISSED.

"YOU THREE BETTER HAVE ONE _DAMN_ GOOD EXPLAINATION ABOUT THIS, YOU BITCHES!"

"Ah, we were expecting this, weren't we girls?"

"Well DUH, you know when everything will happen and WHAT will happen. But seriously, you have some things to explain to me."

"Yes, yes we know. We know everything that Has, Is and Will Be. Now, you and that Malfoy boy are mates. And you want to know why. Michelle!" At the call of her name, the receptionist who handed Hermione her number popped her head into the room.

"Michelle, please hold all calls and visitors until Ms. Granger and us are through. We will need no distractions during our meeting.

"Now, Ms. Granger, please have a seat, this might take a few hours. Well, it may _seem_ like it takes a few hours anyways. Now, please place your right hand on this glass orb and let us do the rest. We will be invading your mind, and you are coming with. You will be seeing into your own conscience with us. When we are inside, everything will make much more sense. Let's go girls."

Hermione felt a sudden tug in her chest, similar to that of a Portkey, but just in a different location. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in an incredibly organized room with beige walls and two windows.

"Where are we? I thought we were supposed to be in my mind."

"We _are_ in your mind, dear. Those two windows are your eyes. You have one of the most organized minds I have ever seen. Hmm, now where would we be able to find information about this Draco Malfoy fellow?"

"Well, if my mind is organized, he would either be under, Draco, Malfoy, or Ferret. Ah! Here it is, under Ferret!"

"Why Ferret?"

"It's in his file. Here, take a look."

"This is a very detailed file;

Name: Draco Malfoy

Birthday: N/A

Physical Recognition: 6' 2"; 150 lbs. (approx.); lean musculature; Seeker of Slytherin Quidditch team; stormy blue-grey eyes; pale skin color; pink undertones; white-blonde hair; arrogant walk; and constantly attached to Pansy Parkinson. Characteristics still pending

Personality Profile: Only son of most widely known pureblood wizarding family ever; arrogant git; 2nd in class (to me. Heehee.); favorite of Snape; arrogant git; in control of two bumbling oafs; walk is more of a strut; and arrogant git. Characteristics still pending

Ferret: Fourth year, Mad Eye Moody changed Malfoy into a ferret. Half the school saw the demonstration. The moment will stay etched in my brain forever.

Face: I got to punch it Third year. That moment will also stay etched.

Muggles: Either scared to death of them, or just prejudiced by association (his family loves pureblooded wizard everything).

Mudblood: The word he uses to torment me. It isn't the word that bothers me, but the malice behind it. What in the name of Merlin did I ever do to you, Ferret?

Gorgeous: Yes, yes he is. But his personality takes away from that."

"AGH! WHY WOULD YOU READ IT OUT LOUD?!"

"Well, I thought you hated him. Well, it seems you have some jealousy towards the other girls, eh? Whether you do or do not at this moment, you will in fact fall in love with him. Oh, don't give me that look. He does have good qualities, too. He just hides them, very well. Listen, the three of us know why he is how he is—"

Just then, another one of the Fates stepped forward and cut her off

"No offence, Will Be, but if we don't speed thing up, this WILL take hours. Hello, Ms. Granger, I am Has, the Fate of the past. Okay, I know what you're talking about with Third and Fourth year. Both those moments were brilliant. Now, come with me, I'm gonna show you some of Draco's memories that will shed a new light on him."

Has grabbed Hermione's wrist and led her to a couch that was in front of the windows, her eyes. Her eyes played some white noise for a while, and then flickered to a scene of an ordinary Muggle playground.

A small blonde-haired boy was playing in a sand box, by himself. Two girls were swinging and one suddenly flew off of her swing and landed on the ground. She scraped up her knee pretty badly and was crying profusely. She had bushy brown hair and Hermione gasped as she remembered this memory.

"_Are you alright? My mommy says I shouldn't do this, but you need help."_

_The little boy tapped her knee with a stick and mumbled some weird words and suddenly her knee was tingling. She looked down through her tears and saw her wound was gone._

"_How did you do that?! Can you show me how? I've always wanted to be a witch, I think that would be soooooo cool."_

_The little Hermione was suddenly pulled back by the other girl she was with. The other girl looked older and had a stern look on her face._

"_Why are you talking to him? He's a freak. Get away from him."_

"_He is not a freak! He fixed my knee. Look! It was bleeding, and now it isn't. What is your name?"_

"_Draco Malfoy. I live in the Manor down in Landensborough. I should be going home, I can tell I'm not wanted here."_

"_That's right freak. Leave, go back to your mommy and daddy and never come back here again."_

"_Cara! Don't be so mean, all he even did was help me!"_

"I had completely forgotten about this incident. All he ever did was help me, and my older cousin, Cara was such a bitch to him. God, I'm so happy she ended up preggers. If that isn't karma, I don't know what is."

"Yes, but do you want to see what happened to Draco after he left? He didn't go back home, you know. Do you remember the missing boy all those years ago? That was Draco."

The windows made more white noise and a new picture flickered in the windows. An image that made Hermione weep.

* * *

sorry for the cliff!

You'll just have to review to get a new chapter...


	6. Bridges

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had musical auditions/callbacks and a bunch of projects and no time in general. I got the part of Rose Smith in Meet Me In St. Louis. WOOT! But, I decided that I would keep the first four chapters how they are now; for those of you who actually read my author's notes. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! You guys motivate me so much! That, and the fact that if I didn't update, you might come find me and lynch me. Either reason works.

Also; if these next chapters have a lot of semi-colons ( ; ), and other Mary Shelley-esque sentance structures, it's because I just had to write an MS imitation paper for english. Mine is about zombies, and I was thinking about expanding it and putting it up on FictionPress. So, if you like zombies, let me know and I'll work on finishing/posting it on fictionpress.

andddddd back to the chapter:

_The windows made more white noise and a new picture flickered in the windows. An image that made Hermione weep..._

Chapter 6: It's All Water Under the Bridge...

_A small boy was laying under a footbridge. It was in the middle of winter, a bitter one at that, and the boy only had a green scarf to keep him warm. He was dirty, thin, and shaking, and he also was missing home. He ran his hand through his long, shaggy, white-blonde hair and sighed as he slowly drifted off to sleep._

_He opened his eyes to be greeted by a blinding white light, soon to be cut off by the dark shadowy figure of a stranger. The boy was picked up swiftly, then set down again almost instantly. Words faded in and out of his mind, sometimes hearing the words, "ICU," or, "someone contact his parents!" He didn't have parents to contact. He abandoned them. He was ten years old, and hadn't seen his parents in three years._

Hermione saw the image of this small child dying and couldn't contain her sorrow. Watching her own mate almost die was tearing her apart.

_A younger man, perhaps in his mid-thirties, entered through the room's doors. His dark appearance was a stark contrast to the clean, bright hospital room. He looked oddly familiar to Hermione, until she realized that she was looking at her own Potions Master, Severus Snape._

_"Draco," his unusually kind voice spewed out, "You're parents need you back at home."_

_The young child looked into his godfather's eyes and simply said, "let's go."_

The image flickered out and Hermione turned to the Fates.

"That's it? Don't we get to see what happened? I want to know that he's alright!"

The Fates looked back to each other and one of them, presumably Is, stepped forward and took Hermione's hand, "Dear, he is with you now, is he not? You must know he is perfectly fine. Now, sit down. We have more things to explain to you. Now, you say that you hate this Malfoy fellow, and that he hates you. You both seem passionate about this hate. You know, some people say there is a very fine line between love and hate, and one more footstep could cross that line."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, just think of how compatible you two are for each other. You are the top of your class, so you are both more than capable of matching wits. Now you both are ridiculously attractive."

"NOW?"

"Well you were attractive before, but now you are RIDICULOUSLY attractive. You both are rich in your own worlds. And people look up to you. It's essentially the perfect match. And you two have the most special of bonds that not even us Fates could have forged."

"SERIOUSLY?! That's all cool, but...he's...himself. I can't possibly learn to love him."

"You will need to love him. The love you two share will be used within the next year to defeat a force of evil so great, even the great Harry Potter will fall before it. Your relationship with Draco Malfoy will be the thing that saves all of humanity. Hermione, you are going to have to see past your differences with Draco. You two have never allowed real love to flood over yourselves. You both need this bond to each other, as well as the rest of the wizarding world."

"But, how do I know he won't reject being a Veela. I've read you could do that."

"Oh, I knew this question would come up. The process is a long process, and it involves the death of you for it to work. I don't think he is really that vile to want you dead."

"You'd be surprised, actually."

"The point is, you both will get over this issue, and will eventually accept it. You will accept it first. Not at first, but before you go back to school. He, on the other hand, will need a bit more time to come around. I'd think around, November maybe?"

"November?! Jeez, what will he spend his time doing?"

"Will Be has told us that he will be oblivious to the fact that you are his mate. He will spend his time fooling around with different girls and it will pain you physically. You may black out a few times, or become frozen to your place as if you were actually cold as ice. Only his touch will be able to release you from it. If you see him with another girl, I advise you to go straight to your dorm and collapse on the couch. Here, this medallion must never leave your neck. If it starts to become warm, you have about five minutes before you have a fit. If you cannot get to your dorm before then, which will happen on more than one occasion, I suggest staying with close friends at all times. That Ginny Weasly girl is competant, she will be able to help you in your hours of need."

Hermione looked down at her hands finally, and saw the necklace already in her hands. She could charm the necklace to look like something else, so it won't look nearly as conspicuous. Hermione finally lept out of her dream world when a voice terribly unfamiliar called out her last name.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

HI GUYS.

I'm sorry this is just an authors note.

But I thought you would all like to know

that I'm going to finish ALL of my stories over the summer, and post the chapters in one or two week intervals, depending how many reviews I get for the previous chapter.

SO I guess what I'm trying to say is.

I'M GOING ON A SUMMER HIATUS,

BUT I WILL BE BACK!!

Thank you so much for your time, love, and support,

Vintage Ginger.


	8. I'M BACK

I AM PICKING THIS STORY UP AGAIN

i need to edit the existing parts, outline the rest of the story and then write a good chunk of it, BUT I AM COMING BACK.

I am so sorry to have kept everyone waiting but I hope to take this story and make it better so that you all can enjoy it even more!

Thank you for sticking by me though, it means a lot knowing that you all like it so much!

I'M BACK, BABY.

-VG


End file.
